Killer X
by gande39
Summary: This is an exciting story about a murdere who kills people with the letter X in their name


**Killer X**

Alexandra hear the creaking floor board creak and that could only mean one thing, that someone was in the house, what was she to do but sit and wait. She was shivering so she cuddled up to her dog Molly, molly was frightened to, she knew something was wrong she looked at her owner all Alexandra could do was just say "It is going to be alright" but some how she even wished she could believe that.

**One week earlier **

Day One

Alexandra was walking to work while listening to the radio on her MP3. The news said something about a physco killer killing people with the letter "X" in their names. She heard that a young man in his twenties had been killed and his name was Xavier and an old lady in her sixties named Ixtella and many more. Alexander didn't worry about it she knew if anyone asked her name everyone would just say Ale (that was her nickname)

Alexander lived in a small town called Ravenswood she grew up here with her mum and dad. She was an only child and she was average height with brown hair and green eyes. She was quite popular in the town and she worked at the gas station.

When Ale got to work she asked her friend Shelly if she had heard the news. Shelly said she had and she told Ale to be careful but Ale didn't listen.

After work Ale went home and fed her dog molly. Molly was a shitzu but well trained and she knew something was on Ale's mind when she first walked in the door. Molly whimpered in a curious tone. Ale thought it seemed like she was asking what is wrong but molly then just walked away.

Ale went to bed that night with molly at her feet like usual and with on pillow. She couldn't get over the fact that the murderer is still out there and that she has an X in her name.

Day Two

The next morning she woke up and went to the police station and asked about the physco killer they said that they had a lead but it wasn't stable so she would just have to wait when she was walking out the police officer said if she had any questions just ask for Bob and she said "Her name was Alexander nice to meet you".

Day Three

The next morning she went to do some gardening to get the physco killer off her mind when she found footprints in her soil. She called the police straight away and they were there within the hour. When they arrived Ale was interviewed by Bob while the forensics were outside in her garden investigating the crime scene.

The police left after 3 hours and Ale was still in shock. That night she triple checked that her doors and windows were locked. Then she went to bed and slept peacefully.

Day Four

Shelly arrived and spoke to Ale over a cup of tea and scones.

She was still in shock but she was better than yesterday.

Shelly left an hour later with the rest of the scones.

Day Five

The next day she got a mysterious phone call and it said "Hey Alexander" then hung up. An hour later the police called and asked her to come down to the station. She arrived at the Police station within the hour. When she arrived Bob met her at the door and said they have a stable suspect. When she asked who, they said "Her boss" she got scared and then told bob about the phone call this morning. Bob asked if she could describe the voice and she said "It was all muffled and you couldn't hear any of the background noises" Bob asked if she could even tell him if it was a girl or a boy and she said that she couldn't tell because it was muffled by a material or something.

Day six

The next morning Ale woke up and found her self looking dead-straight in to Molly's eyes. Molly looked as if she had seen a ghost so Ale went outside with Molly two steps behind her. When she got outside she saw something was written in the dirt it said "tomorrow". She ran as quickly as possible to the phone and rang Bob. Bob said to stay still and don't go anywhere he would be there in 30 minutes. When Bob got there Ale was still shaking so Bob made her a cup of tea. While drinking the cup of tea Bob asked her if she had heard anything but she said no and then he asked if any one else has a key to the house and she said only Shelly has one. Bob left two hours later to go talk to Shelly. After he left she went to a safe house that Bob sent her to. She took Molly and a few pair of clothes what she didn't know was that her car was nearly empty on fuel so she went to her work to fill up her car with petrol. When she got there she ran into her boss his name was Tim. Tim said no hard feelings and said that he was no longer a suspect. She was happy to here that she also ran into her neighbour Mr Mason he said he was there just to fill up with fuel and then he was off and when he said goodbye he said "Cya round".

Ale finally got to the safe house and was happy to be there but she still had the weird feeling that something was wrong. Why did it say tomorrow maybe she would meet him tomorrow or even he would kill her tomorrow? She went to bed because she knew that if she was worrying about this stuff she wouldn't be able to get to sleep.

Day Seven

Ale woke up at 1:00am in the morning to a huge bang. She thought it was just a possum but then she heard the door creak. She runs and grabs molly and locks herself in the cupboard. She is scared and shaking. She thought if she just stayed quiet they would go away but she didn't know who THEY were. Unfortunately the phone rang and someone answered it they said hi and hung up. Ale now knew someone was out there and she was frightened and she knew that it was Killer X….

She was looking under the crack of the door and saw a pair of men's shoes she then saw that the last cut of the pants were black. He was getting closer and closer until finally some on knocked on the front door and she sighed. Next thing she heard was a gunshot and then she heard Bills voice and she ran out into his arms and thanked him. Then they both ran to Killer X and took the mask off and it was… Shelly they both gasped and fainted then Shelly opened her eyes and said "I'm not dead"

Then she grabbed her knife and cut an "X" into both of their backs and killed them with a bullet to the head.

The End


End file.
